Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!
|airdate=(Ja:) March 4, 2000 (En:) October 6, 2000 |continuity= }} When a deadly virus Digimon causes mass havoc on the Internet, it's left up to just a few of the DigiDestined to stop him, and save Tokyo from an incoming missile attack. Synopsis One year after the defeat of , the are on summer vacation in the real world, and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi discovers a virus on the internet infecting a . At the same time, Taichi "Tai" Kamiya is trying to apologize to Sora Takenouchi for getting her a hairclip for her birthday in an e-mail. Izzy arrives at Tai's house out of breath, telling Tai about the newly-hatched Digimon. Tai and Izzy use Tai's dad's computer and monitor the Digimon until Gennai appears in a transmission from the Digital World. He sends and to help stop the corrupted Digimon. They put up a good fight until warp digivolves to and defeats them. Tai tries furiously to contact and alert the rest using a phone, but when Infermon begins to dial as many numbers as can be pulled up over the PSTN, Tai's Internet connection is disconnected. Faced with this dilemma, Tai sees a television report on suggestions for the use of the voice mail system as an alternative means of communication over phone lines; using this method, he ends up getting only Yamato "Matt" Ishida and his brother Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, who are on vacation at their grandmother's house in Shimane. They find a computer in a local shop, and ask one of the employees for permission to use it; taking pity, he takes the two and his computer to a barber shop with an Internet connection and upload and onto the net. Infermon digivolves to after Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to and but then they slow down because of the massive amount of e-mails being sent to Tai and Izzy. Tai slaps the computer and freezes it leaving WarGreymon frozen and defeated. Diaboromon then starts multiplying and sets up a timer for 10 minutes as he forces the Pentagon to launch a nuclear missile at Tai's neighborhood. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon wake up and race to defeat Diaboromon, only to find over a million copies of him. Every single copy fires and blasts them until they lie defeated. Tai and Matt mysteriously enter their computers and talk to their Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve to who easily defeats all but one Diaboromon. At one minute to go, Diaboromon is still too fast for them to hit, but then Izzy forwards him the e-mails, slowing him like it did to the other Digimon. At the very last second, Diaboromon is destroyed, disabling the missile. File:M2 01.png File:M2 02.png File:M2 03.png File:M2 04.png File:M2 05.png File:M2 06.png File:M2 07.png File:M2 08.png File:M2 09.png File:M2 10.png File:M2 11.png File:M2 12.png Featured characters (6) |c3= * (14) |c4= *' ' (15) * (16) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) |c5= * (24) * (27) * (27) * (35) |c6= *' ' (29) * (30) * (31) * (36) |c7= * (37) * (37) *' ' (39) * (43) |c11= *Gennai (17) *Miko (26) }} Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Digi-Egg |customimage1=Digi-EggKuramon Custom.png |episodeorder1=1 |arrow1=r |DIGIMON2=Kuramon |episodeorder2=2 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=Tsumemon |episodeorder3=3 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Keramon |episodeorder4=6 |arrow4=rr |DIGIMON5=Infermon |episodeorder5=13 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=Diaboromon }} Quotes "I can't believe Sora's gonna read my letter. Wait a minute, unable to deliver? I can't believe Sora's not gonna read my letter!" :—'Tai', frustrated with his computer. "Looks like a cross between a jellyfish and a contact lens." :—'Tais intial observation of Kuramon. ''"So what? I'm in junior high school, and I take classes at junior high school!" :—'Tai', obviously jealous of Willis. Tai: "I wish Agumon was here to help us!" Agumon: "Tai!" Tai: "I can almost hear him now." Agumon: "You can hear me now!" Tai: "It's like he was here." Agumon: "I am here!" :—'Tai', failing to notice Agumon on the computer screen. "He's the only kid I know who volunteers for summer school!" :—'Tais irritation at Joe not being available due to a test. '''Tai:' "This is Tai." Grandma: "You're selling ties?" Tai: "No, my name is Tai. I'm looking for Matt or T.K." Grandma: "What a coincidence! Those are my grandkids' names." Tai: "That's great! Are they there? Right now? Can I talk to them?" Grandma: "I love to talk to them, too. They're here visiting." Tai: "Please! I need to speak to them right away!" Grandma: "Okay, I'll tell them. Kids!" Tai: "I... can't... take... this!" :—'Tai' failing to communicate with Matt and T.K.'s grandmother. Mimi: "Hi, it's Mimi. I'm so glad you called. Let's get together for lunch. Leave a very short message after the beep." Machine: "BEEP" Tai: "Mimi-" Machine: "BEEP" :—'Tai' getting cut off by Mimi's answering machine Izzy: "So do I have enough of this stuff?" Mrs. Kamiya: "Beats me. It's the first time I've used flour to bake a cake." :—'Izzy' helps Tai's mom in the kitchen. "Stupid Tai!" :—'Sora' throughout the film, after Tai gave her a hairclip as a gift. "Thank you for visiting *MEOW*.com" :—'Tai's computer' when the family cat, Miko, is found messing about with it. "Does this information superhighway have a rest stop? I've gotta go potty!" :—'Tentomon' chooses an inappropriate moment. "So this is what the Internet looks like. They need new wallpaper." :—'Agumon', after entering the Internet with Tentomon. Agumon: "Let's sneak up on him quietly." Tentomon: "SUPER SHOCKER!" Agumon: "That's quietly?" :—'Tentomon' fails to heed Agumon's advice. Agumon: "Don't take me out, coach!" Tentomon: "I'm fine. Just one question: who's Tentomon?" :—'Agumon' and Tentomon after being blasted by Infermon. "Talk about speed dialing!" :—'Kari' commenting on Infermon's use of the phone company. "Phones have gone dead worldwide. If your telephone is dead, please call your phone company." :—The TV announcer giving out some not-so-helpful advice on the situation. "Oh, I gotta go. Grandma fell asleep on T.K. again." :—'Matt' trying to respond to Tai's voicemail. "I have a question, too. Why are you still drinking that junk?!" :—'Tai' on Izzy's enjoyment of the beef jerky shake. "They're not weird. They're my best friends! ...considering this is the only computer in town!" :—'Matt' on the people in the barbershop. "I hate to tell you I told you so, but... I told you so!" :—'Tai' after Izzy starts reacting to the beef jerky shakes. "You two sure picked a lousy time to take a lunch break." :—'Matt' after Tai manages to crash the computer.. "You didn't have to read it so well." :—'Tai' after hearing Izzy read the audience's negative comments and thinking they were coming from him. Izzy: "Here's another one! 'Be home by 6:00!' Oh, wait, that's from my mom." Tai: "I'm trying to save the world and you're reading fan mail!" :—'Izzy' reading e-mails, much to Tai's aggravation. Izzy: "Part WarGreymon..." T.K.: "Part MetalGarurumon..." Izzy: "They digivolved together to become—" Omnimon: "Omnimon!" :—The very first DNA Digivolution "You've! Got! Mail!" :—'Izzy' forwards all the e-mails to Diaboromon. "Connection...terminated.........Willis" :—'Diaboromon's' final words. Izzy: "I'm... about... to barf..." Tai: "Wait 'til you try the cake." :—'Tai' isn't going to let Izzy forget. Other notes The movie is set during spring break, which in Japan is from late March to early April, however, the food labels (see "miscellaneous trivia") state the events happen on March 4. However, since the prices were hacked by Kuramon, the validity of the labels is questionable. **The English dub also states it happens on summer, as Joe is in a summer school, despite calendars still showing March, which in Japan is spring. *This movie shows Ryo Akiyama watching the battle from Turkey,The exact location is only mentioned in Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda. however Tag Tamers depicts him at Ken's house in the same moment. |ANIMATION ERRORS= *In the shot of the elementary school students in Bangkok, one of the kids has his hair miscolored as blue for a second. *When draws the Joker, the card moves by itself in the deck close-up. After that, Noriko's ponytail is miscolored as red for a second. *Most of the English e-mails have grammatical and spelling errors. File:M2 AniEr-01.png|Miscolored hair. File:M2 AniEr-02.png|Miscolored ponytail. |DUBBING CHANGES= *This movie is presented in the English dub as the second part of Digimon: The Movie. *In the original, the movie happens during spring break and March 4 (see "continuity errors"), while in the dub it happens on summer. *In the original, Diaboromon was made by several computer bugs converging with each other to create a Digi-Egg. *Many moments in the original film are cut out in order to fit the movie into the English Digimon movie, which is actually made up of the first three Digimon movies (this being part two of the three). Deleted clips include: **The nearby ferris-wheel spinning faster and faster, to the surprise of some bored kids on the ride. **Kari being contacted for a second time at her friend's birthday party, whilst winning a card game (which is her second excuse for not leaving). **Matt and T.K. exploring nearby houses for a computer, only to find that almost no one knows what a computer is. The one computer they do find themselves is owned by a couple who are far too busy arguing amongst themselves to really help them (even when T.K. pretends to cry). **Matt and T.K. again, being asked to take something to their grandmother by one of the people at the barber shop, though they do not acknowledge her as they're fully focused on the online battling. **Izzy rushes out onto the balcony as the nuclear missile lands, remarking about how they are too late, before noticing the missile did not explode. Tai then joins him, confirming they stopped it. The last part is retained, although the dialogue is changed. *Willis is introduced in the English version in order to link it to the next Digimon movie, as the two movies are combined into the last two parts of one movie. Originally, the next Digimon movie was never related to this one. In the original movie, Izzy had a friend in analyse the data that formed 's and find out it's formed from multiple viruses, while in the English version, Willis e-mailed Izzy about the issue. *In the original movie, when Tai is writing an e-mail to Sora, he misspells his name, though at this point in the English dub, he accidentally writes "Love Tai" instead of "From Tai". *Agumon does not mention the Dark Masters in the original movie. *Gennai does not remark that Keramon may not be a real Digimon, instead simply asking if Tai and Izzy knew about Keramon. *Tai does not get cut off by Mimi's answering machine in the original movie. *Diaboromon (and his respective digivolutions) does not speak in the original movie. *Infermon originally hacks into the phone network to bring it down, whereas in the English dub, he hacks in to the network to locate Willis. *Whilst the original version simply indicates Tai's disconnected phone by a beeping sound, the English dub features a female voice saying that the line is busy, which becomes more and more irritated each time Tai attempts to make a call. *The motorcyclist and the man being served in the barbershop are portrayed as two different people in the English dub end credits (namely "Uncle Al" and "Andy", respectfully), though they are actually one and the same person in the original movie. *Omnimon also doesn't speak in the original movie. *The heart-shaped plate displayed outside Mimi's home originally displays her family name (followed by individual names), though the English dub makes it look like a valentine to Mimi from Joe. *In the original movie, Diaboromon's e-mail reads "Which one has the clock?". Diaboromon then copies himself to hide the clock. *The second missile that Diaboromon aims at only features in the English dub, for the sake of connecting this movie with the next movie. *In the original movie, after the end credits, an e-mail from Sora appears where she apologizes to Tai for getting mad and thanks him for his present. This is followed by a photo of Sora wearing the hairclip from Tai. *In the original movie, Izzy needs to use the bathroom due to drinking too much . In the dub, he instead gets a stomach-ache from drinking Yuuko Kamiya's beef jerky shakes. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *''Our War Game!'' includes cameos of characters who later become DigiDestined, including Yolei Inoue and Ryo Akiyama. In Digimon Adventure 02, it is revealed that many other kids became DigiDestined after witnessing the events of this movie. *The English dub of this movie introduces the idea of DNA digivolution, which would later become a main feature of the series Digimon Adventure 02. In the Japanese version, the fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon is not a DNA digivolution. *At the beginning of the original movie, a Digi-Egg is shown in the sky above Tai's apartment building, similar to how Parrotmon was hatched in . *In the English dub, when WarGreymon is unconscious, Tai says that he doesn't have a whistle to wake him, referring to when he awakened Red Greymon in . |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the English dub, when Kari is about to go off to her party, she tells Tai that she got her friend a . *In the English dub, Tai suggests calling for help. *The term "NTT system", mentioned in the film, may be a reference to , the largest telecommunications network in Japan. *The real-world town of Shimane was merged into the capital of in 2005. *In the end credits for the English dub, the people in the barbershop are all named after characters from . The barber is named Floyd, after (his character is also emulated), the man being served is named Andy, after , and the old couple are named Aunt Bea and Barney, after and respectively. *The voice that shouts "finished" during Joe's exam is an imitation of the classic comedy actor , known for such roles as the in (1951 film), and Uncle Albert in . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *When computer all over Japan are going haywire due to Kuramon's actions, a woman looks at the food in a supermarket and their labels read "Expiration date: 00.3.4 Production date: 00.3.4", meaning the movie is set in March 4, 2000, the same date the movie was released in Japan. There are also multiple calendars marking "March" seen during the movie. However, since the prices were hacked, the label's validity is questionable. *According to Digimon Adventure: Storyboard - Mamoru Hosoda, Kuramon's Digi-Egg was seen by many children around the world at 11:05, Japan time zone, and hatched at 11:06. *Where each of the kids are whilst the fighting takes place: **Tai and Izzy take part in the fighting from the beginning. **Matt and T.K. are at their grandmother's house, until they receive Tai's message. They then join the fight. **Sora is sulking at home after Tai gave her a hair clip for her birthday. She almost joins the fight, but changes her mind just before knocking on Tai's door. **Mimi is on vacation in Hawaii. Tai receives a postcard soon after leaving a message at her home. **Joe is taking an exam, which he arrived late for after his train malfunctioned and left him behind (due to the computer virus). **Kari is at a friend's birthday party. Tai contacts her twice by phone (in the original movie), though she keeps making excuses. *''Our War Game!'' is very similar to the later , also directed by Mamoru Hosoda. *When the Digimon first come out of the door while Tai and Izzy are talking to Gennai. When they are finished talking and begin to walk away, is shown walking into the wall. *This is the only time WarGreymon battles without his Dramon Destroyers due to Diaboromon destroying them with his "Cable Crusher" attack. }} Category:Digimon Adventure